Summer at the Muggles
by batbogeyhex
Summary: Post HBP right when the return to privet drive. please R&R rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing Jk owns everything

Chapter One

"Mum, Dad Hermione and I have decided to go to Harry's-just until the wedding-so he doesn't have to be in the Muggle's house alone" Ron looked at his parents with a look of defiance on his freckled face.

"No" said his mother sternly "absolutely not, Ronald Weasley, you know nothing of the lifestyles of Muggle's and you will not just waltz into that house and-" "Molly" Mr. Weasley cut off his wife in a warning tone "You know what we talked about"

Tears came to Molly's eyes as she looked at her youngest son and saw the fierce loyalty in his expression. Right then and there she knew that she could not change his mind "Well then, make sure the Muggle's don't under feed you"

She crushed her son in a bears embrace and for once he hugged her back just as fiercely. "Well" said Ron pulling out of the hug and wiping his eyes hard "I'll see you in a few weeks then, in time for the wedding"

Mr. Weasley shook his son's hand and said "Son we are in the middle of a war and you and your friends know that more than anybody. We may not have much time left so take advantage of these few sweet weeks of peace"

Ron nodded at his father and began to walk away when his dad yelled "Oh and Ronald" Ron spun around "Make something of these weeks with Hermione. You both deserve that. Don't let your feelings towards Harry and the war interfere with your feelings towards her. Like I said, you may not have that much time left."

Ron's ears immediately turned red but he said anyway "Ok dad."

Ron walked across the platform to where Harry stood and looked in the direction of Hermione and her parents. She seemed to be in the middle of a very heated argument with her father. Her mother stood off to the side slowly shaking her head. Harry looked at Ron and whistled "I don't think she's having as much luck as you mate" "Ya' think?" said Ron clearly exasperated. By now Hermione was crying and her father was waving his hands wildly. Her mother was trying to grab her husbands hands, to calm him down but with no luck. Ron looked at Harry "do you think we should, you know, err" "go over there?" said Harry. Ron nodded. "Absolutely not, were the reason they're fighting remember?" Ron nodded again "You're right I suppose"

Within a few minutes the argument had stopped but only because Hermione had walked away leaving her parents behind her. As she walked away her father yelled "Fine then Hermione, if that's the choice you make than so be it!" Her eyes let out fresh tears as she neared Harry and Ron. "What happened" asked Ron when she was within a foot of them "Nothing that concerns you" she said as she walked right past them towards the Dursley's. When they made no move to follow her she turned around and said briskly "Hurry up then, no time to waste" Then she continued walking leaving them trailing after like puppies in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n- Sorry it's been so long but I do a lot of theater and Ive had too many shows and rehearsals. Please R&R and ill updat soon-i promise_**

**_Disclaimer-Its not mine. Period. End of Story._**

**Chapter 2**

After a _slight _argument with Mr and Mrs. Dursley in which Mad Eye had to get personally involved again, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Number 4 Privet Drive. As they pulled into the neighborhood Ron looked around in amazement at how the houses all looked the same and more than that, all of them stood up straight. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when she got a look at his face, she had forgotten how lost he would be. She nudged Harry in the ribs with her elbow and when he looked round she cocked her head towards Ron. Harry gave a small smile before turning back to the window.

When they got to the house the Dursley's ushered them extremely quickly for fear of the neighbors seeing them return with three odd teenagers instead of the one expected. Once they were in the house Petunia was straight in the kitchen to begin her compulsive cleaning. Vernon gave Harry one last nasty look before going to his newspaper. Harry shook his head and beckoned them wordlessly up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'm not exactly sure how were going to working out the sleeping thing-I suppose Ron can conjure another bed in here-" Hermione snorted and Ron gave Harry a doubtful look. "Okay then, Hermione can do it but the point is that I don't know where Hermione is going to sleep"

"She can sleep with me" said a sly voice from the door.

"Go away Dudley." said Harry spinning towards his cousin.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Dudley.

"I'll do it" interrupted Ron before Harry could even open his mouth. "This is Hermione" he said jabbing his thumb towards her and then taking a step forward he said "And I'm the one who will kill you if you come within a foot of her. Get it?"

"Right" said Dudley in a considerably higher pitched voice than when he entered the room. Harry took his arm and steered him out the door. "Nice to see you" he said before slamming the door in Dudley's face.

Ron and Harry both turned to face Hermione who was as red as Ron was. They caught each others gaze and held it for just a moment. Then Harry cleared his throat and broke them out of their reverie.

"So anyway" he said "what do you want to do about the sleeping arrangements then?"

"Well I suppose I'll just stay in here" She said with as much dignity as she could muster. Harry and Ron stared at her, mouth's agape. She straightened up and gave them a challenging look "Is there a problem?"

"Well, its just that, errr, don't you think that your errr, parent may have a problem with that?"

Said Ron carefully.

"Well I suppose they might but during this coming year I'm sure that there will be other times when the sleeping arrangements will be...tight."

Harry and Ron laughed but ron seemed more uncomfortable than Harry was. "Alright then" said Harry. "Ill leave you two to get to the unpacking and setting up and ill just go downstairs and make us some lunch.

Hermione and Ron nodded and they turned to their respective trunks and began to unpack. Ron stole a look behind him and found that he could get a good glimpse of Hermione's arse. He turned himself fully around and sat on Harry;'s bed to enjoy the view. Unfortunately the bed creaked when he sat on it and Hermione whipped her head around.

"What are you doing Ronald" she asked sharply. He turned a deep shade of crimson and opened his mouth but then closed it again apparently having nothing to say.

"Were you just staring at my bottom?" asked Hermione incredulously.

Ron just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Lucky for him Harry chose that moment to bring up a tray of sandwiches. "What's the matter" he said glumly after seeing the situation before him.

"I do believe I just caught Ronald staring at"

Ron shot Hermione a pleading look clearly saying _Please don't tell him _

"my things, as I took them out of his trunk, I got angry that he wasn't doing his job." she finished lamely.

"Honestly Hermione, is it that big a deal, its only his trunks" said Harry.

"Oh I suppose not." she said calmly but she still shot Ron a look before turning around to her trunk.

"Well lets have lunch and well finsish later" said Harry not picking up on the tension.

"I don't have much of an appetite." said Ron quietly.

"No I expect you're quite full" snapped Hermione. She stalked out of the room before they could stop her.

"What was that about?" asked Harry, confused.

"Maybe she thinks I ate too much on the train." said Ron, thinking quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day went considerably well, they all unpacked their trunks and Hermione conjured a large comfortable canopy bed for herself and a small wooden one for Ron. She attributed it to being tired. Harry thought something was up but he decided to let them work it out by themselves. He was sick of being their monkey in the middle. The next morning Hermione woke up and decided to leave the two boys to their dreams and have some breakfast.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Harry's Aunt Petunia cooking a huge pan full of bacon and Dudley eating everything that was out in front of him. As soon the bacon was put on the table it was put in Dudley's mouth. He was like a human vacuum. Hermione shook her head feeling a little uncomfortable, she couldn't quite figure out how to get food without calling attention to herself. She opened the refrigerator quietly but unfortunately it didn't work out quite as well as she'd hoped.

Dudley whipped around "Well well well, look what we have here. The magical beauty. Mom would you mind giving me and the girl some privacy." Petunia immediately left the kitchen throwing a dirty look at Hermione. Dudley turned to Hermione with a smug look on his face. "Can you just answer me one question? Why would you become friends with my prat of a cousin?"

"Ill answer you one question if you answer me one."said Hermione leaning her elbows on the counter. "Ever since I met Harry he described you as someone who was terrified of magic and wizards. He said in the beginning you were mean to him but you eventually grew to fear him on a deeper level, something past the whole magic thing" she paused to take a breath "so my question to you is, what changed, you don't seem afraid now."

Dudley gave her a devilish smile before saying "I asked first."

"Touche. Ok so you want to know why im friends with your cousin. Well, because he's a good guy, he rescued a girl his best mate didn't like because of his crazy ideas of being the hero. Then eventually him and his best mate let the girl in and she grew to be a part of their adventures, a part of them. She became 1/3 of the golden trio, and you cant take 1/3 of a great thing away. I've never wanted to be taken out of the equation. I love Harry and Ron. I'm there for good.

Something of a shadow passed over Dudley's face but he nodded his acceptance to her long answer.

"Your turn" said Hermione coyly.

"No, I don't think so" said Dudley smirking

"That's not fair, I held up my end of the deal, you hold up yours." said Hermione desperately.

"What deal?"

Hermione spun around and saw Harry in the doorway-hair tousled from sleep, pajamas still on and eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, Dudley and I were just having a bit of a chat" said Hermione in a dismissive tone.

"Yeah" said Dudley "Just a bit of a chat." He waddled out of the room, laughing.

"What was that all about" asked Harry, confused.

"Nothing, really he just-I just-nothing"

"Okay then" said harry doubtfully

"So. What do you want for breakfast?"

Harry shrugged and Hermione busied herself at the kettle. She took eggs out of the fridge and located a frying pan. As she put it on the stove, she asked in what she hoped a nonchalant voice..."Ron still sleeping then?"

"Mmhm-you know Ron he'd sleep all day if we let him."

Hermione laughed and put breakfast down on the table. "Well he won't sleep all day, Ill make sure of that. Ill go wake him up and bring him down for breakfast."

Harry nodded at Hermione as she left the kitchen. Walking up the stairs she thought 'Maybe I should just forgive Ron when I go up there, is it really that bg of a deal that he was looking at me. Merlin knows I look at him' Hermione blushed profusely with that thought and reached the bedroom door. She knocked quietly and not waiting for an answer, pushed the door open. Quiet speaking reached her ears.

"Mione oh my god Mione a little harder Ahhhh that's the spot."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks listening to Ron moan. He seemed to be getting louder and Hermione was growing more and more uncomfortable. She turned around to flee from the room but tripped over Ron's trainers.

"Damn it!" she yelled holding her wrist which was throbbing.

Ron woke up with a start and see Hermione on the floor turned as red as a tomato and yelled "Shit, bloody hell Mione I uh-I was um-"

Hermione picked herself up off the floor and cut him off "Ii know very well what you were doing Ronald Weasley you were having...dirty dreams about um...um"

"You" said Ron suddenly feeling brave

Hermione grew even redder, if it were possible and stammered "Yes, well I..." she trailed off.

"It happens a lot you know" said Ron trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. "Its natural for boys I guess"

"Men" said Hermione cutting him off and taking a step toward him "You're a man now, your seventeen."

"Yeah I suppose" said Ron moving awkwardly in the bed. "Hermione its not that im not enjoying this little conversation, its delightful really but would it be ok if you left. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but there's kinda something I need to take care of." He gestured weakly to his lower regions.

Hermione jumped and a little squeak escaped her throat. "Um Yeah, Sorry" and she ran from the room without another word.


End file.
